Dreams and Nightmares
by Sicarius117
Summary: After the return of Simba and the fall of Scar, Nala is being constantly plagued by nightmares that just won't seem to go away. Continuing on and on, Nala has reached the breaking point to completely going insane. Will Simba be able to save his mate before it's too late? Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 1: Dreams and Nightmares**

A new light, a new day, another chance to spend time with the ones you love. And there was one lion that a certain someone wanted to spend time with today.

It was a particularly beautiful day today. The sun was shining, the clouds were rolling, and everything was at peace across the entire savannah. Across hundreds of miles laid fields of tall yellow grass with scattered trees here and there.

A lion was running through those fields. He had strong, subtle features, a gold pelt of fur, and a red flowing mane. The lion was being pursued by a single figure. It was a lioness. The lioness had cream-colored fur, slim, graceful features, and an expression that would take your heart away. She kept on him as they ran faster and faster, more playful than serious.

"You can't catch me, Nala," the lion shouted with joy. He moved gracefully across the grasslands as he went, taking care to not go too fast.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you, Simba. You can't outrun me," the lioness called back, laughing as she did.

They kept running but the distance between them was getting smaller as Nala sprinted to catch up with him. She had wanted to do this for a long time.

They ran and ran, happiness filling their hearts. They went up and down hills, past trees, over boulders, and across streams.

Finally, after some time, she had closed the distance and jumped right on top of his back. She fell on him and they rolled. They rolled over and over, laughing with joy as they did so, until they came to a slow stop. Simba was on top and he smiled as he looked at her he saw her beautiful blue eyes.

"You've never stopped wanting to do that, have you?" he asked. His voice sounded smooth and gentle as Nala heard her mate speak. She smiled back.

"Of course and I never will stop while you're still happy about it," she replied. After all, they had been doing that to each other since they first met as cubs.

"Well, I'm still happy, aren't I?"

"Yeah, _we_ still are."

They stopped talking and stared into each other's eyes. Everything fell silent as they saw their mate's eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to them, their hearts filled with love that would never end.

Simba and Nala had loved each other for as long as they could remember. Growing up, they spent lots of time together apart from the other cubs. Even separated, they just couldn't stop trying to be with each other. When Simba had supposedly 'died', Nala's whole world had shattered into a million pieces. He was her best friend and they had something special.

Finally, seemingly regretting it, Simba broke the silence. "I, uh, have to go," said Simba.

Nala frowned as she heard him say this. "What? Why? Where do you have to go at a time like this?" she asked.

Simba got up and started walking away. Nala sat up and stared at him. Nala was confused. What was happening? Why did he have to go at a time like this? This was a perfect moment for just the two of them.

"I just have to go," Simba replied.

"I don't understand. Where do you have to go?" she kept asking.

"I have to," Simba replied again.

Suddenly, Nala couldn't move. "What the…?"

She tried to move but just couldn't. Her feet were stuck in their spots and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't move. Panicking, she looked at Simba. "Simba, wait!" she shouted. He stopped, turned his head, looked at her for a second, and continued walking away.

"Simba, come back. Help!"

Simba just kept walking away. He got smaller, smaller, and smaller.

"Simba? Simba! SIMBA!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, it started getting darker. If Nala wasn't already panicking, she sure was now. "Please," she whimpered. Then she started to cry. How could he leave her now? Why would he leave her now? Nothing made sense. It was all becoming a blur.

It got darker and darker and she was still screaming for him, her lifelong mate, her best friend.

It got it blacker and when it was almost completely black…

* * *

She heard a voice in the darkness. It was calling to her and it sounded very familiar.

"Nala, wake up. Nala!" Nala woke up with a start to find herself looking at a pair of amber eyes. She recognized that it was Simba standing over her, a look of worry on his face.

She sat up and tried to find where she was. She was lying on top of the platform where the royal family sleeps inside of Pride Rock. Below her, she saw the rest of the pride below her including Simba's friends Timon and Pumbaa. However, instead of being sound asleep, they were all stirring, waking up.

"Simba," she said, "Simba, what happened?"

"You were having a nightmare, Nala. You were screaming for me. Are you alright?"

Nala could now clearly see that her mate was worried. He loved her with all his heart and she knew he would never leave her and she would never leave him either, no matter what.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," she replied.

Nala breathed in and out, trying to steady herself. She felt something wet on the ground and looked down. A small puddle had formed and the lioness wondered how that got there.

Almost as if hearing her ask the question he said, "You were crying and seemed hurt, so I woke you up. You sure you're all right?"

Nala looked at Simba and smiled. "Yeah, I'm better now that you're here. You always make me feel better when you're here."

Smiling back at her, Simba looked around the den and announced, "Everything's alright, guys. You can go back to sleep now."

Turning back to Nala he said, "Let's get some sleep. Don't want to be tired tomorrow, now, would we?"

The lion went back to Nala and lied down next to her. He aligned himself to her body and, with one paw, pulled her close until she was inside the curve of his body. He wrapped his arms around her body and she felt warmer, happier, and more protected now that she could feel his presence. She heard the sound of his breath, his rhythmic heartbeat, and felt the rise and fall of his chest against her back.

Content, she fell asleep and let her mind wander again. She thought about what just happened and tried to not let the worries get to her.

In a few hours the sun would rise and a new day would begin for them all.

* * *

**Like, don't like, questions? Should I continue or stop? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Remember

**FINALLY, it's done. I haven't gotten back to this for a while and I wanted to at least finish the chapter before the week was out. By the way, I finished this at midnight, so sorry if this confuses you at first. Anyway, ENJOY! :)**

**Warning: This chapter will be mostly a review of the first movie through Simba's memory.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Remember**

It was another beautiful morning. As the sun rose up the whole world came into view in a glowing shimmer of yellow that made everything shine, all the hills, rocks, plants, and animals that laid out across the horizon.

From the head of Pride Rock, Simba could see everything. It was nice to see this view every morning in contrast to the jungle floor where he lived his adolescent years with his foster parents and friends, Timon and Pumbaa. They were his next best friends, after Nala of course.

"Simba?" came a voice from behind him. Amused, the young lion turned around to the direction of the voice, the interior of Pride Rock. Out from the entrance came a young cream-colored lioness. Nala, the new Queen of Pride Rock, his best childhood friend, lover, and now his mate.

"Hey, Nala. How are you?" he asked. He was still worried about what happened to her the other night. Why shouldn't he? She was everything to him.

"I'm fine," the lioness replied. She went up and nuzzled him like every day, telling him that she still loved him. "Why are up this early?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I need to be up so I can do my early patrol. You know that. And besides, I like to see the morning sunrise." It was true. Ever since he became king he had to patrol the border every day to mark the territory and make sure no lion outside the pride got in. It was part of the king's duty to protect the pride.

Simba turned and faced the savannah. He remembered coming up here every time he was a cub, seeing the bright ball of light just come up and brighten everything. Now, as an adult, he remembers those good feelings. Then he frowned as he remembered what happened when he left, what he was told.

Those positive feelings Simba had were left behind when he fled in fear and sadness. And he left his home with them. The Pridelands were peaceful, beautiful when he left. That was before Scar and his legion of hyenas came and destroyed everything. The land became darkened and ugly, the plants shriveled and died, and the animals were slaughtered en mass. Everything that wasn't immediately destroyed became warped and haunted, thinned and unrecognizable. The waters disappeared and the animals disappeared with it.

Two years after Simba's "death", Nala left. She fled, away from familiarity, away from home, out across the desert, and into the jungle to find help. She had almost given up hope when she came across Simba and met his new friends, Timon and Pumbaa. Simba smiled as he remembered the look on Timon's face when he was introduced to Nala. Reunited with what she thought at first was a ghost of the past, Simba and Nala had a romantic afternoon alone. But it didn't end the way Simba wanted it to. Instead of ending peacefully Nala told Simba of how horribly different their home was ever since he left. She said they all needed him and they were right, but Simba wouldn't go back, afraid of the past and his mistakes. By saying this he had broken Nala's heart and, although he regretted it, he left her and tried to clear his head.

Angered, lost, and confused, Simba tried to forget about those recent events and, by doing so, met the wizened and ancient mandrill, Rafiki. He told Simba of his father, Mufasa, and led him on to find Mufasa's spirit. Simba remembered the impossibility of seeing his father's ghost and how afraid he was to see him at first. Simba was told to remember his destiny as the true king, which seemed to inspire Simba and give him the courage to return. He left Rafiki behind and traveled across the vast, arid desert back home.

When he returned home he was horrified at what had become of his home. He barely recognized the land for what it was. Everything had changed so much. Not far behind, Nala and eventually Timon and Pumbaa caught up with him. Rafiki told them where Simba was and, after a slight confusion, went back as well, so Nala told him. And Simba was glad too. Without his friends he probably would have died and then hope truly would have been lost. He confronted Scar, telling him to stand down or fight. But Scar had one more trick up his sleeve. He used Simba's past to weaken him and almost killed him. But he made one mistake, a very critical mistake. He told Simba that he murdered Mufasa. Outraged, Simba regained his courage and pinned his uncle to the ground, forcing him to confess that he was the murderer. Soon after the battle between the lionesses and hyenas loyal to Scar erupted. In the confusion Scar ran and tried to escape from his nephew. However, Simba saw him and chased him to the top of Pride Rock where he called one last warning to leave forever. Scar falsely accepted and used the trick to attack Simba while he was unaware. However, even despite that, Scar was defeated and fell off the top of Pride Rock. But, even surviving that, he met his fate at the hands of the hyenas. Simba remembered them, the hyenas, maul and devour his beloved uncle.

He didn't know how they did it, but somehow the lionesses defeated the hyenas and completely drove them away. It became apparent that they wouldn't come back, hopefully ever again, but he could never be too certain. They had done it.

Now, merely four weeks later, the land had healed, not completely, but greatly nonetheless. The plants had almost completely grown and, for the most part, the animals had returned.

Simba turned back to Nala, who was right next to him now. He smiled as he saw her. Finally, after all these years, she was right where she needed to be, with him.

"Well, I better go now," he sighed and got up. He turned and started walking down the side of Pride Rock. "I'll be back soon. Say good morning to my mom and Sarafina for me, please."

"I will. I might as well do the same for your friends," Nala said.

"They're your friends too, now, and it actually might be better if you didn't wake them up. It upsets Timon and frightens Pumbaa."

"Alright, just don't be gone too long. You know it worries me."

And with that, Simba continued on, eventually disappearing into the brush.

* * *

**How was that? Better? Good? OK? Read & review.**


	3. Chapter 3: On Patrol

**New chapter! I am proud of these works.**

**Note: These chapters help develop plot. A good deal of the books I read have chapters just like this and they are roughly 400 to 500 pages long. Try to find the famous quote I put into the chapter. Anyway, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: On Patrol**

Patrol. The routine checkup on territory. The thing that helps keep firm control over a certain area. Perhaps the one thing that makes lions different from just about every other animal in the wide open African savannah is the fact that they patrol their land, similar in perspective to the hyenas and jackals that also live out in the open plains. This is, perhaps, what also made them superior to other predators, the leopards, the crocodiles, and the cheetahs.

Simba looked out across the grasslands. Same old grass and trees, no sign of intruders, nothing 'unusual.' Again. He had done this before so many other time that this was not unusual to him, although it was still as boring as hell. Unlike others before him he didn't have any prior experience to patrols, organizations, law, and order, which made his first days as king a bit of a challenge for him. He quickly caught up to the order of events, however, and soon enough everything flowed smoothly.

Running away from home at a young age had its advantages, but it also had its disadvantages. On the upside he lived in a safe and carefree world, away from pain and suffering, but on the downside he wasn't taught how to rule a kingdom. He wasn't taught the laws of the land clearly and, therefore, didn't gain any experience in kingship. He had learned from his mother and the other lionesses of the pride instead almost as soon as he returned home.

He turned as movement caught the corner of his eye. _There he is,_ Simba thought, knowing it was that time again.

The movement was from a bird, a hornbill, to be exact, that was making its way over to him, gliding more than flying. The hornbill had blue feathers, an orange beak, and was roughly the size of a human bowling ball. "Good morning, sire," it spoke in a cheery higher-than-normal pitched British accent.

"Good morning, Zazu," Simba replied. "How are you today?"

Zazu landed on boulder right in front of him, bowing as he did. "I am doing splendid, thank you sire. Would you like to hear the morning report, my liege?" Zazu asked.

"Yes. Go ahead Zazu." Although it was early, there was good reason to give the 'morning report' in the morning.

And so the bird began his report. It was important for the King to be kept up-to-date with the daily events. However, due to natural boredom of these reports, Simba's mind drifted off to his memories with Zazu. As a cub, Simba found Zazu more of an annoyance than helpful. When he wasn't being constantly watched over or scolded by the hornbill he and Nala would often 'play with him', either tricking him or just plain pounce on or bat at him. It was fun and all, until that one day when Simba and Nala almost got themselves killed while exploring the Elephant Graveyard. That's when they really found out why Zazu was so important to the Pridelands. Not only was Zazu important for keeping updates on the daily activities in the Pridelands, but also made sure to inform the king and the rest of the pride of hostilities, dangers, and alerts. It was perhaps this job that was the most important out of all the majordomo's other duties. And it just so happened to have saved the cubs' lives, for without Zazu going for help Mufasa would never have reached them in time or even known about their peril until it was too late.

And that brought him concern, concern for his own family. Although he didn't have any children yet, Simba would eventually have to conceive at least one cub. "It will prove to be your greatest hardship, but your greatest joy, if not your second greatest joy, in your whole life." Simba remember those exact words that his mother told him. When he heard this, he imagined 'greatest joy' was meeting his mate, Nala. Without Nala, he might have never gone back home or endured the hardships of being a king.

Simba focused again, but instead noticed that Zazu wasn't talking. He was just standing there, staring at him with a concerned look on his face. "Are you all right sire?"

Confused, he responded, "Yeah, I'm fine, Zazu."

"Are you sure, Simba?"

"Yes." He paused. "Sorry, Zazu, I've just been thinking."

"About what, sire?"

"Everything."

"Everything, sire?"

"Well, not 'everything', but a lot." Zazu didn't respond. "I'm thinking about the good days, when I was younger, when everything was at peace."

"Ah," Zazu sighed, "Those were the good days. Not necessarily for me, but for all of us."

The young lion smiled. "Hm. Those were good times, although I don't remember you being the one having a good time."

Zazu chuckled at the thought. "I got used to it. After all, where would you be without me?"

Simba chuckled back. "Well, I guess I would be dead and you wouldn't be here, now would you?"

"No, sir, I guess I wouldn't be." He paused. "How is Nala, sire? I heard something happened last night."

"She's fine. She had a nightmare, that's all."

"A nightmare, huh? I heard she woke up the whole pride."

"She did, but she's fine now." Now that Zazu mentioned it, however, Simba was a bit worried about last night's events. Nala screaming for Simba wasn't, so to speak, normal. And this wasn't the first time he had seen something like that before. As a matter of fact he had experienced a similar series of events when he was with Timon and Pumbaa in the jungle a few times.

He hoped that this was just a coincidence.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at Zazu. "Well, I better keep going with the patrol. I promised Nala I would be done soon and I'm keeping that promise."

And it was true. Unless absolutely necessary, he would never break a promise. His father, Mufasa, told him something very important when he was a cub. Not only was it important but it was for his own sake. He remembered the talk, about how someday he would have to find a girl and marry her. He said, "No matter what happens, for your own sake, remember this, 'Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it.' If you want to keep your relationship, remember this. Breaking a promise will result in hurting your relationship with the girl you love. Your relationship will be based on how you treat it. It may not matter now but in the future it will." This was perhaps one of the most important things he learned from his father.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now, sire. Would you like me to give my report to the queen?"

"Yes, Zazu. And you might as well give it to the rest of the pride."

"Will do, sire."

"See ya, Zazu."

"See you later, sire." And with that done, Zazu left. He flew up and away, heading towards Pride Rock off in the distance.

Simba looked back toward the bird before continuing his march. He thought more to himself about Nala.

_Everything will be alright. Besides, what's the likelihood that it will happen again_, he tried reassuring himself. But the question still remained. What was the likelihood that it would happen again and was it really just a coincidence?

* * *

**Is it really just a coincidence or is there a bigger picture, a bigger mystery? Did you find the quote? If you did, do you know where it comes from? Read & review. I appreciate the responses.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunters and Prey

**Well, it finally done. I've been meaning to get this in all week. Sorry, everyone. I've been busy the last two week, having my hands full. I promise I will get the chapters in weekly. To make up for not posting last week I made the chapter longer. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hunters and Prey**

It's that time of the day again, the time of day where the need to take risks is greater than the need for continued preservation and safety, the time where someone is going to die and you had better hope it is not you, the time where the great _Circle of Life _takes hold again and urges you onward. It's the time where only the strong, the smart, and the lucky survive, where blood is spilled, and where someone gets what they need, the energy to ensure that they live another day. It's that time again. Time for the hunt.

Nala stood patiently, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. She could see Pride Rock nearby, just a bit over to her right and in the distance, far enough away that it wasn't looming over her but not far enough away to be a small speck.

It was a calm day today. Nothing particularly unusual, no storm clouds, no fires, no swarming flocks of vultures in the air. As a matter of fact, there wasn't a single cloud in the expansive blue sky.

She saw her mother, Sarafina, as well as the former queen, Sarabi, sitting patiently, waiting as well. She saw her friend Tama, chatting with Kula and Shani. Tama was a young lioness, about Nala's age, that had a brown pelt, hazel eyes, and a strong, well-built body. She was Nala's second-best friend and had helped her get through the rough times of Scar's reign. The twins Kula and Shani, on the other hand, were slightly older than Nala.

Kula and Shani were very much alike, similar in strength, proportion, and size. They both had tan fur, muscular bodies, and smooth facial features. They both had the same voice, too, and sometimes, just for the fun of it, they would speak in unison just to tick someone off. The only way anyone could tell who was who was by looking closely at their eyes and their personalities. Kula has orange eyes and has a more positive, peaceful attitude. Shani, on the other hand, has crimson eyes and a slightly more aggressive personality compared to her sister. They were so alike in so many ways that the other lionesses got confused when the pride first met the twins. It took them months for everyone to tell the difference between the two.

As the rest of the lionesses arrived, Nala went through the procedure in her head one more time to make sure she didn't miss anything. She was preparing. Preparation was key in any hunt. From the first day of hunting onward Nala had been trained and drilled in the formations, patterns, and techniques the lionesses used in their hunt. They had different techniques for every type of animal, different formations for every type of geographic landscape, different patterns for every type of weather pattern. This made them ready for any situation they found themselves in.

After a few seconds of review, Nala was ready to announce the plan.

"Alright, are we all here? Good. Now here's the situation." The Pridelanders gathered around her, eager to know how they're going to approach their prey. "Our target is one of the three elder zebra located at the back of the herd, which should make them an easier target for us. Now, because the zebra herd is in the middle of the field, it will give us less cover to approach them. The wind is also relatively calm, which will make stealth even more vital. We will approach the zebra nice and slowly, making sure to not scare any of them off too early. We will also use a standard pincer formation this time. Spotty, Dotty, and Zira, you take the left side. Mom, take Kula, Shani, and Sarabi with you and sneak around on the right. Try to get as close to them as possible. Tama, Jasiri, and Uzuri, you will come with me and get at them from behind. We will move fast when the zebra are aware of our presence or if we are close enough, and _only_ in those situations," she eyed Shani and Spotty. They were known for their eager nature, which had led to a few hunting problems, although that rarely happened anymore.

"Got it?" The lionesses nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's move."

The lionesses all got up and walked away, slowly disappeared into the grass.

**10 Minutes Later…**

Nala took it slow, one step at a time. Pressing her belly against the ground, she went a little at a time, sometimes not moving at all. She had gone so slow the advance had been reduced to a slow, very slow, crawl. Out of the corner of her eye she was barely able to make out Tama, Jasiri, and Uzuri. Though they were only a few feet away, they blended into the grass almost perfectly. The zebra were a good distance away, grazing the tall grass, unaware of their presence.

This was often the hardest part of hunting, the sneaking. It required steady focus, precision, and, most importantly, patience. Patience was the most important element in any surprise. It's the aspect that made the hunt possible. It helped control the suspense and prevented the surprise from being ruined.

So many things could go wrong if done incorrectly during a hunt. It could vary from as simple as losing the prey to as traumatizing as someone dying. Nala hoped it wouldn't be the latter today, but you never know.

They were now only a few meters away, perfect pouncing distance. But she needed to make sure everyone else was in position first. They moved closer, closer, closer…

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a twig snapped. The zebra bolted their heads up, scanning the grass, looking for the source of the noise. Deciding the time was right, Nala tensed her muscles and dashed out of her hiding spot, roaring as she did. Soon the others followed suit, revealing themselves and sprinting full force at the zebra. Tama was behind her and Jasiri was right next to her. Zira, Spotty, and Dotty charged along the left side and Sarafina, Sarabi, Kula, and Shani did the same on the right, keeping formation.

A split second later, the herd began to run, rushing in a panicked frenzy. Nala kept her eyes firmly fixated on the three older zebra. The lionesses managed to box in the three zebra, separating them from the rest of the herd. They kept on them, waiting for the right moment to move in for the kill.

And then she saw it. One of the zebra was lagging behind, a good 5 meters behind the rest. The others saw it as well and drove forward. Shani, being the hothead she was, made the first go at the zebra. She got close to it, jumped and…

Missed. Her jump was a bit too long and she went flying over the back of the striped animal. She went tumbling, rolling over and over again. But this only added resolve to the others. Soon Tama leaped into the air and landed on its back, only to be knocked off by the zebra's momentum.

Finally, Spotty jumped and landed on the zebra, this time grasping the animal's back. Under the weight of the lioness, the zebra slowed down, trying as hard as it could to run away, but failing. Soon Nala, Sarafina, and Zira all leapt at the hooved creature and sank their claws into its back. The zebra screeched in pain. Unable to bear the struggle, the African horse collapsed onto the hard, unforgiving ground.

The lionesses got off of the dying animal, staring at it in its death throes. Deciding it was enough, Nala moved up to the animal, extended her jaw, and, with crushing force, closed her mouth around the zebra's neck.

The zebra gasped at it breathed its last and, with one last stare, closed its eyes and exhaled. Death was the natural, yet painful, course of action Nala had to perform. All life experienced it in the end and, eventually, everyone had to witness it. It was not easy to experience it, much less perform it, but Nala got used to it after a while. She would have to.

She moved her mouth away from the dead animal's neck. Now it was time to eat. As part of tradition, the one who killed the prey chose the cut of meat they would eat first before everyone else, so Nala chose the first part of the carcass she would eat. She saw a foreleg that was already bitten into. It was still bleeding but the legs always had nutrition and muscle, so she chose it. She grabbed around where the leg was bitten into and tore a chunk off. She savored the flesh, the meat still warm in her mouth. She chewed a few times and swallowed.

She then turned back to Pride Rock. From out of the grass came the rest of the pride. She saw eight other lionesses and Simba approach. _So, he finally made it,_ she smiled to herself.

"Go ahead and eat, girls," she told the others as she went to greet Simba. He was finished with his midday patrol and looked headstrong, just the way she liked. He was so handsome. The light gleamed off his fur as he approached her.

"Hey, Nala," he smiled to her. "Nice work. You did well, honey. Did you have any problems this time?"

She laughed at the question. "No, we did fine. Now stop worrying. Let's eat."

They turned and walked toward the others, now tearing into the dead animal.

She smiled as she saw her mate, his strong, muscular body, his flowing mane, his…

Something caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw a black figure out in the distance. _No. It couldn't be. It couldn't be,_ she thought. She turned her head and blinked.

The figure wasn't there anymore. Almost as if it wasn't really there.

Simba noticed her move her head. "Nala, are you alright?"

He turned his head towards where Nala was looking. "What are you looking at?"

The young queen turned back to face her mate. "Huh? What?" She realized he was talking to her. "Oh, nothing. Nothing."

"Well, quit looking at 'nothing.' Let's go eat."

"Alright," she said. She turned her head one last time. Nothing. There was nothing there.

* * *

**Nice and long, just like I said. I felt that this chapter just needed to be longer.**

**How was the hunt? Did you like it? Was there really something there or was it just in Nala's head. READ & REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5: No, Not Again

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Of course you did! Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been on vacation for the last three weeks and have had very limited access to the internet, in case you were all wondering. I've had lots to do and have only been able to use my family laptop, so sorry I haven't posted recently. But in return I'm posting another long chapter that will hopefully keep you interested.**

**New Chapter Up! **

**Note: I'm trying to type up two stories at the same time, so I'll try to post a new chapter every week or two. The two stories I am trying to do are 'Dreams and Nightmares' and 'Red vs. Blue: Finish It.' Yes, I am also a Red vs. Blue fan. **

**Also note that school is approaching and once that kicks off things will get really slow, with all the homework, clubs, and academics.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: No, Not Again**

"You got it, right?"

"Affirmative. I did exactly as you said."

"Good. Now it is only a matter of time."

"Are you sure this is the best way to do it?"

"I am sure. The plan is now in motion."

"This had better work. Otherwise we're dead and this will be all for naught."

"This will work. I assure you that. It will work."

* * *

Nala lurched up, her eyes wide open, panting from restless sleep. It had not been a good night for her, not at all.

The young queen looked around. She was inside Pride Rock, in the den, to be exact. Everyone else was asleep, lying calmly on the floor. Blinking a few times, Nala looked around the inside of the den. She saw her mom, lying down right next to Sarabi.

She saw Timon and Pumbaa, the odd meerkat and warthog pair that had raised Simba from the day he left to the day he returned. As annoying as they were to her, she was glad they were the ones who took care of Simba. If Simba wasn't taken by them she might have never found him again or something far worse…

She looked around the den again. She saw Tama, cuddled up right next to Jasiri, who was right next to the elder Uzuri. Uzuri was a dear friend of not only Sarabi, but her own mother as well. She had a strong, firm body and had a tan pelt that was fading into grey. The lioness had a pair of sharp brown eyes that looked as if they were from a hawk, calm yet deadly. Nala and Uzuri had gotten along so well when she was a cub, she had always considered Uzuri as an aunt, although the lioness wasn't related to her.

She saw Zira lying against the opposite side of the cave, her son Nuka snuggled up right next to her. Nala was worried about her, especially because of Zira's close ties to Scar. She, in particular, didn't take his death very well. He had meant everything to her, although Nala didn't know why.

Nuka was roughly six months old, growing at a rather fine rate. He was perhaps the only other person that didn't take Scar's death well either. Nala knew why, however. Scar was his father and was the only one who paid any attention to him, unlike his mother, so when he lost him he lost a part of his family too. Scar actually paid attention to him, supported him, and loved him, LOVED him.

Nala thought about that. Scar loving someone. It was absurd to think of at first. Scar had always had a cold, cruel heart. He had always been a lion that thought of only himself and used force or deception to get what he wanted. For him to love someone was to have a change of heart, for him to be different. It was different and it was strange.

Dismissing the thought, Nala looked around the dark cave some more. She saw Kula and Shani cuddled up against each other, right next to Dotty and Spotty. Just like Kula and Shani, Dotty and Spotty were near identical twins that were also the same age as the tan pair. They both had brown fur, sharp bodies, and slightly roughened out, but still smooth, facial features. They also both had practically the same voice. They were so similar just like Kula and Shani that the only way anyone could tell the difference between the two was by counting the amount of dark brown spots on their heads. Dotty has two spots on her forehead while Spotty has three. Their personalities were also just like Kula's and Shani's. Dotty's was more like Kula's, with a peaceful-minded personality, and Spotty's was more like Shani's, with a slightly more aggressive attitude. There was also something else unique about them. All four of them had grown up together as best friends, hunting together, sleeping together, and playing together. It was rather strange but nice at the same time.

Nala looked up, out towards the mouth of the den. It was nighttime outside. The sky was beautiful, filled with distant, twinkling stars against a blackened void. Although she didn't know what time it was, she could easily tell that it was very well into the night. She heard the sound of crickets chirping away, their uninterrupted beat echoing into the night.

She turned her head, scanning the cave, until she laid her eyes on her mate, Simba. He sat there, lying on his side, his face relaxed and calm. He had an arm wrapped arm Nala, hugging her lovingly.

_He's so handsome_, she smiled to herself. Nala was glad he was there with her instead of someone else, anyone else. She wouldn't entrust her life to anyone else but him. ANYONE. He was perfect, just the way she wanted him. She wouldn't change anything about him and if he asked her she would say so.

Happy with herself, the cream lioness rested her head against the floor and drifted off into sleep once more...

* * *

It all came back to her. All of it. And it wasn't exactly pleasant. It was and wasn't a memory all at once. It looked and didn't look the same, almost as if it wasn't real. But it still felt real.

Nala looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She was back at Pride Rock, during Scar's last stand and Simba's return. The sky was dark and the land was laid to waste. There were hyenas all around her, grinning cruelly. She stood on Pride Rock with the other lionesses, watching Scar get pinned under Simba, panic streaked across the older lion's face.

"Tell them the truth," Simba said. He was as angry as he could be, ready to unleash full fury upon the one who lied to him, the one who took his father away. He stood there on top of Scar, the fire resulting from a lightning strike blazing behind him, haloing his majestic body.

"Truth," Scar replied, "but, truth is in the eye of the behold…" Suddenly Simba put a paw over Scar's throat, stopping him midsentence and causing him to gag.

"Alright," the tyrant gasped, "alright!"

Simba raised his paw a slight bit. "I did it," Scar whispered.

"So they can hear you," Simba growled in between his teeth.

"I KILLED MUFASA!" Scar shouted and, in a surprising burst of speed, the hyenas rushed at Simba, knocking him to the ground and causing Scar to disappear.

A split second later, Nala sprinted at them, roaring at the top of her lungs. The other lionesses quickly followed suit, roaring with all their might and charging full-force at the hyenas that were engulfing Simba.

The lionesses crashed into brown-furred animals, breaking bones and slashing bodies. Luckily for them, the hyenas were so focused on Simba that the charge took them by surprise.

Nala hacked her way through until she reached Simba. She bashed the hyenas off of her love, driving them away. Simba stood up, shaking from the initial assault.

Nala went up to him. "We have to find Scar."

Simba nodded, staring into her eyes. "I know, but we have to drive the hyenas off first. We won't be able to find Scar with them still here."

The lionesses all regrouped, forming a circle around them. The odds looked against them as the hyenas had an advantage in numbers. Nala looked around, realizing they were stuck in a tight spot.

Suddenly, the hyenas scattered as Pumbaa charged across the field, making a huge gap in the hyena's lines. On top of the warthog stood Timon, yelling as loud as he could at the hyenas.

Taking advantage of the situation, the lionesses pushed outwards, driving away the dog-like creatures. Soon enough, lines broke and everyone fought their own battles. Hyenas fell here and there and the pride unleashed a fury that had been building up for two years, one that had not been seen in generations.

Nala slashed and pummeled, twisted and ducked, feinted and countered as more and more hyenas were being driven away. This was their moment, this was their time.

Suddenly, above the commotion, the lionesses turned toward the peak of Pride Rock. The hyenas were in full retreat, so they could turn their attention elsewhere. But all eyes were focused on the top at the final battle.

It wasn't easy to see at first, but Nala could just make out Simba struggling desperately against his uncle. It looked as if he was going to lose. Simba fell on his back, looking at Scar as the dark lion leapt at him.

But he didn't lose. Simba, in an unbelievable turn of event, used his hind legs and kicked up as Scar landed, sending him spiraling over the edge of Pride Rock.

Everyone cheered as Scar fell, joyous as Simba stood up victoriously at the top. It was such a happy moment, seeing the rightful king take his place.

Then something happened. Simba turned around to walk back down when suddenly, out of nowhere, Scar jumped out of the flames that had built up behind Simba and smashed him to the floor. Everyone below them stood there, shocked as can be.

_Not possible_, Nala gawked as she saw this, shocked and confused at the unnatural turn of events.

"Oh, it's possible, my dear," Scar's voice boomed across the land, almost as if hearing her thoughts.

Nala stopped as she turned and saw, to her horror, an unbelievably vast amount of hyenas. And these weren't the same hyenas she had fought only minutes before. These hyenas were even more vicious and sinister than the others, if such a thing was possible. They also had incredibly dark fur and each of them had a pair of glowing green eyes as dark and sinister as Scar's.

"It has always been possible, sweet, sweet Nala," his voice continued to echo down to them.

Scar stopped and laughed, his voice truly sinister and evil. Each laugh sent more and more chills down Nala's spine. The hyenas laughed with him, making the scene more frightening.

Finally, after some time, Scar and the hyenas stopped. Scar drew a breath in.

"Kill them," Scar ordered. At his command, the hyenas advanced on the now completely surrounded Pridelanders. But Nala wasn't focused on them. She was focused on the one person that mattered to her.

She looked up and saw Scar at the top, grinning down at young lion struggling to get up.

"Simba, NO!" she panicked.

Scar looked at the young lioness, then turned his attention back to Simba. He raised his right paw and extended all of his claws.

"NO, NOOOOOO!" Nala continued to scream at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe she would lose the one she had loved her whole life.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. Scar brought down his paw in a killing motion and…

* * *

Darkness. There was no one, nothing. It had all disappeared.

Nala heard a voice in the distance, calling to her. She recognized the voice all too well.

It suddenly got louder and louder and louder, continually calling her name.

"Nala," it said.

"Nala, Nala," it repeated over and over again.

Nala jolted up, bringing her eyes wide open. The Pridelander hit her head against something and she yelped in surprise as she did. She couldn't tell who it was she hit since the person was so close.

Stepping backwards, Simba looked at his mate, his face filled with concern and worry.

"Ow," he said. Nala looked up into his amber eyes and relaxed, recognizing her own mate's face. He stood over her, his body overlapping her.

"Simba?" she asked. "What are you doing over me?"

Simba looked at her in surprise. "You don't know? I was trying to wake you up. You were having another nightmare."

Nala sat there, puzzled by the statement. "Another nightmare? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Besides, you woke up everyone else."

Simba got off her and the lioness looked around. She really had woken everybody else this time. Everyone was sitting up, looking up at her. Even Timon and Pumbaa were staring at her and they were often the hardest to wake up.

"Wow," was all that came out of her mouth.

Simba turned to the others and announced, "It's alright, girls. Nala was just having a bad dream."

Finished, the pride laid back down into comfortable positions and went back to sleep. Simba turned back the Nala. "I think we should talk about this tomorrow," he told her.

"Simba, I don't think…"

"Tomorrow," he repeated.

Nala opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it again. It was pointless to argue with Simba. He wouldn't leave it alone. He never did. Simba was always worried for her safety. And why wouldn't he? Nala was everything to him. That she knew well enough. He always did what he could to ensure her safety while trying to not get in the way of her royal duties.

Nala watched Simba as he went around her, finally settling down next to her back. He brought his paws up to Nala and pulled her close. The young lioness looked over her shoulder at her mate. Smiling, Nala kissed him. Simba looked back at her and kissed her back passionately.

After a few seconds, the lion slowly lifted his lips away from her own.

"Goodnight, my love," Simba whispered quietly.

"Goodnight, honey," Nala returned softly.

Happy, Nala faced forward again and laid her head against the ground.

_Hopefully things will go smoothly tomorrow_, Nala thought.

Sitting comfortably on her side, with Simba lying against her back, the queen fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Please review to give me a good reason to keep going.**

**Also note: the next chapter is due to come out next week and if it doesn't I will do whatever it takes to keep you all interested.**


	6. Chapter 6: Needed Help

**Hello people! I'm back again. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy with school starting this Wednesday for me and I am trying my best to balance both of my Fanfictions with my normal life. I will try to make my chapters as well written as possible. Don't expect too much activity from me as soon as school starts.**

**Anyway, NEW CHAPTER UP! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Needed Help**

"It seems to be working. I didn't think it would work."

"You would be quite surprised of what I do and do not know."

"And you're sure this will?"

"Positive. I know how well it works. I've seen the effects myself."

"You had better be right this time. The last one didn't work."

"It did work. It just didn't work effectively."

"You mean 'effectively enough'? The last batch didn't do almost anything but give Nala a small nightmare. I expected more."

"You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up. I told you it might not have worked."

"Yeah, whatever. Just be sure that it will work this time."

* * *

Another bright and beautiful morning. At least that's what Tama thought. The brown-colored lioness stepped out of the mouth of the cave and into the morning sun, the sunlight brightening her dark-colored features. She always liked to wake up early and enjoy the morning sun as it shines over the horizon. It became a habit to her.

The lioness closed her eyes and lifted her head up, sniffing the air, smelling the fresh morning dew on the tall African grass. She also noticed a small tang of a distant herd animal, a strong, middle-aged zebra waking up to the gleaming yellow horizon.

She noticed another smell, strange yet familiar to her. Tama sniffed the air again just to make sure. Yeah, it was the same smell. The smell that had been in her childhood. The smell that had left the day Mufasa died and had returned only four weeks ago. She still wasn't used to it, although it did bring her comfort in the knowledge that it was there.

The brown lioness opened her eyes, yet again revealing the sunlight. She looked out across the endless savannah, seeing the trees and waves of grass, watching the herds of animals dotting the landscape. But then something else caught her eye. It was the source of that strange smell. Tama turned her head toward the promontory of Pride Rock. And sitting at the top was none other than Simba. He had his back turned to her, his gaze fixed on the horizon.

Tama took a few steps closer to the king, trying not to disturb him. The lion didn't move, seeming to not notice her approach.

"Good morning, Tama," greeted Simba. Tama stopped in her spot, quite surprised by his unexpected welcome. She thought for sure he wouldn't have been able to notice her.

"Uh, good morning, Simba," the lioness replied, a bit unsure of herself. Tama stopped and stood where she was attentively.

A few seconds passed and the lion looked over his shoulder, noticing that the female hadn't moved. "It's ok, Tama. You can move now," said the king.

The lioness sighed, relieved by his response.

"Please don't do that again," said Simba.

"Do what?"

"Just stand there like that. Now that I'm back you don't need to stand there and wait. Unless I tell you to, of course." He faced forward again, looking into the horizon.

"Sit next to me, please. Watch the horizon," requested the lion.

She relaxed her muscles and started walking up toward the top of the promontory where the golden-furred male sat, confused by his request. Usually only the queen would be able to sit next to the king. This was perhaps one of those exceptions.

Tama paced herself slowly as she walked up. The lioness reached the top and sat down to Simba's left. She stared at the sun as it came up, calmly aware of the growing daylight.

Suddenly the Pridelander became at least remotely aware of why he asked her to come up. Tama turned her head toward her friend. Breaking the silence, she asked a single question. "Is there something wrong, my king?"

Simba sighed before responding. "Yes, Tama, there is something wrong. And please just call me Simba. I really don't like being referred to as 'my king', 'my liege', 'sire', 'my lord', or anything along those lines."

"Why not?" asked Tama.

"It's just that, well, I know that when Scar was king he made everyone, the hyenas, his subjects, even you and the rest of the pride refer to him by those terms. However, I also know how cruel he was to you and the other lionesses. I'm trying to erase these habits that he put into your heads."

"Why would you do that?"

Simba turned his head toward the lioness. "Because Scar treated you like his subjects, knowing that you were below him. I don't plan on doing the same thing. I plan on being better than him. I plan on putting things back the way they were supposed to be. Although you and the rest of the pride are my subjects, you are also my family."

"We are?"

"Yes, you are. And I will never forget that. I want to treat you and the others like my family, not my subjects, and I want you, Nala, Kula, Shani, and the rest of the pride to do the same. I would like you to treat me like I'm part of your family, too, if that's alright."

Tama smiled. "Of course that's alright. I've always treated you as a friend, my second-best friend, actually, and I wouldn't mind treating you as part of my family." She paused before continuing. "I think I've already treated you as being part of my family."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I first met you I thought you were some long lost cousin. And I still feel that way towards you."

Simba smiled. "Thanks."

The pair looked back at the horizon, which had now given the savannah a golden glow. They stared at the beautiful morning land before the king looked at Tama again.

"You know, that's not the reason I asked for you to sit next to me," said Simba.

"I know."

He raised his eyebrow at the statement. "You do?"

"Yes. I know that there's something else on your mind, something else that's bothering you."

"Oh? And what is that?"

Tama turned her head back towards Simba. "It's Nala."

The lion paused in surprise for a second. "How do you know that?"

The brown colored lioness let out a small laugh. "Ha ha. Come on, Simba, practically everyone knows about how much you care about her and your willingness to keep her out of trouble. You make it pretty obvious."

"I know, Tama. It's just that, well, I love Nala so much and I don't want to lose her, just like I lost my father."

"You love her so much you wouldn't want her to die."

"Yes. I love her and I mean LOVE her. My life has been so much better because of her and I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

They both stared at each other as Simba finished his sentence. Tama decided to break the silence again and spoke. "You love her? With your life?"

"With my life. Nothing will break my love for her. Nothing in the whole world."

Tama smiled. "If you really love her, maybe you should let her go."

The lion frowned at the statement. "Let her go? The last time I let go of anything everyone almost died. That was when I let go of who I was. A king. We are still having a tough time with letting go of the past. Especially Nala."

"Yes, but now those times are over. Maybe if you let go just a little, you will find it not only find it easier for her but yourself as well. Maybe if you let us go a little bit, things will let up even faster than ever before."

Simba smiled, delighted by what his friend told him. Unexpectedly, he quickly came up and nuzzled her. Tama jumped slightly at the move.

Pulling away a little, the lioness asked, "What was that for?"

Simba replied, "That's for helping me. I've never had anyone say that to me before. And, you know what, I think it's actually helping. Thank you."

The lion went back to nuzzle her a little more.

Suddenly, there was a gasp. The pair turned around, toward the entrance to the den. Just outside was Nala, her body frozen in place and her eyes wide open. "Simba? What are you doing?"

"Nala," Simba said, "it's not what you think-"

"You're cheating on me for another lioness. My best friend! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Nala, STOP! Just let me explain-"

But it was too late. Without another word, the cream-colored lioness dashed away, rushing down Pride Rock and into the tall grass.

Trying to stop her, Tama let out a plea. "It's not what you think, Nala! We weren't doing anything!

"Nala, WAIT! COME BACK! JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" Simba rushed down to the base of Pride Rock, trying to reach the queen as fast as he could. He reached the bottom and, before anything else, rushed into the savannah foliage, disappearing in an instant.

Meanwhile, Tama stood at the top of the promontory, tearing up by the events that had just occurred.

_What have I done?_ Tama questioned to herself. _I can't believe I let this happen. I just broke my friends' relationship without even realizing it_.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth and Understanding

**I'm back again! Did you all miss me? Of course you did.**

**Sorry I haven't posted in several weeks, but I've been very busy.**

**I will try to update 'Dreams and Nightmares' as much as possible, usually on the weekend since that's when people have the time to read it. Note that high school has started for me again and out of the 7 periods I have classes (lunch doesn't count) 3 are weighted courses, 1 involves a new language, another involves a lot of public speaking, which I am not used to doing, and another which involves a lot of hands-on 'self-teaching,' so that would probably means I will be able to post a new chapter every 2 to 5 weeks.**

**New Chapter Up! Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Truth and Understanding**

"Did you just hear what happened? Nala ran off away from Pride Rock."

"No, but this may play to our advantage."

"How, exactly?"

"Keeping her away from Pride Rock will make her isolated, alone."

"Yes, it will. We could strike at her now, while she's unaware."

"No. This doesn't give us a good moment of opportunity, but it will allow the newer plant to work even more. Besides, we have no idea where she even went and even if we did, she could still defeat us. Nala is still one of the strongest lionesses this pride has and also, notably, one of the brightest. The disadvantages still overrule the advantages."

"So, we wait?"

"Yes. We wait."

* * *

"Nala!" called Simba. No one answered as his voice echoed across the open savannah.

He tried again, hoping to get a better response, any response. "Nala!" he called out once more. Still nothing, nothing but silence and the calm wind.

The lion look down towards the ground, his heart full of sadness. _How could I have let something like this happen?_ Simba thought to himself.

It had only been one gesture of kindness that started it all. It was only because Simba had thanked Tama with a hug for being a good friend and for giving some helpful advice that Nala was gone now. He didn't mean for it to be like this. She thought he betrayed her and, in return, ran away. It was his fault that he let this happen.

The king had been searching for hours, up until fairly late in the afternoon. He looked everywhere for her, but still came up with nothing. It was almost as if she had completely disappeared. He was running out of options. If he didn't find her soon who knows what could happen. He didn't want to think about what could happen to her, but as the hours passed the thought kept growing and he got more worried.

He thought about how everything led up to where he was now and how he might lose it all. Taking back Pride Rock, reuniting with Nala in the jungle, growing up in a carefree world, meeting Timon and Pumbaa for the first time, Mufasa's death, exploring the Elephant Graveyard, seeing the whole kingdom during a sunrise with his father, and meeting Nala for the first time.

He remembered the first time he had met Nala, his queen, his mate, his wife. Though it was such a long time ago and he was so young, he remembered meeting her almost as if it was yesterday. The first time he met her was the first time he was introduced to the pride. When he had first laid eyes on her he thought he was seeing an angel. She was so beautiful, with her smooth cream fur, her lean, muscular body, and her fiery, playful attitude. But it was her eyes that caught his attention the most. Her gleaming sapphire eyes shone more beautifully than anything he had ever seen or known before or since then. They showed care, kindness, compassion, and, most importantly, the need to love and be loved back.

He remember when they had first met, how they had been introduced, how they got along almost immediately, how they had played with each other in such a happy manner.

And then he remembered when he had what was truly one of the best days of his life. Simba had asked to go on his first date with Nala and she accepted. It brought him such happiness to hear such a response. He had chosen the best spot he could find, near a relatively secluded area of the waterhole, facing an amazing sunset. It was, as far as he could remember, his most romantic childhood memory.

The thought suddenly hit him. It hit him like a rhino slamming into a rock head-on.

_The waterhole. On our first date_, the Pridelander thought. _How could I have forgotten so easily?_

Wasting no time, Simba turned around and ran as fast as he could toward the waterhole. If he could get there he would be able to fix everything. This was where it all counted.

* * *

The trek was long, longer than he expected, and more difficult, for he hadn't seen, or been to for that matter, his secret spot in years. Maybe it was all that worry, that fear of loss that made it seem like such a long trip. Maybe it was all in his head.

Or maybe it was true. Maybe it did take a long time to find that one place, out of all others. Maybe it was too late. _No_, he thought to himself, _it's never too late. I can't give up now_.

And, evidently, he made it. Despite all the years of separation from that one spot he still remembered it as clearly as day. He saw it, the waterhole.

It was fairly late in the afternoon by the time he got there, the sun already beginning its slow descent towards the horizon. Everything was at a calm standstill, serene and unmoving. All the plants sat about casually, the animals natural and unafraid of the world around them. The sky was taking up an orange hue and the water shimmered with reflected light.

He got closer, looking around for any familiar signs, signs that would show that he hadn't made a wrong move. He scanned the area, seeing the rocks, tall grass, as well as the few and widely scattered trees.

And then he heard it. Out in the distance he heard a sound, a sound that knew he would find but hoped he never had to cause, a sound that resounded in the near silence of the afternoon, a sound that pounded him when he heard it. It was the sound of crying. And not just anyone's crying. Anyone could cry, but very few people could make his heart pound as much as it did. It was the sound of a lioness crying, his lioness crying.

He followed the sound, moving past the unwavering terrain, getting closer to the waterhole. It was getting louder for every step he took and it confirmed his suspicions.

He was now only a few feet away from the water. Simba could definitely hear it now, just behind some nearby foliage. The lion stepped through the brush and found who he was looking for.

Sitting underneath a tree near the bank of the waterhole was Nala, her head hanging low and her tears dropping from her face in a slow drip. Simba approached her slowly, fully aware of how upset she was. She didn't seem to notice him as she approached and in the silence he wondered if she was truly aware of him.

"Nala?" he asked in a calm, concerned manner. The lioness ignored him, continuing her sobbing.

He tried again. "Nala, please," he said, trying not to plead. This time she looked at him, but as soon as he tried to say something she looked away.

This time he stood right next to Nala, trying his best to get her attention. "Nala, please look at me." She continued looking away from him.

"Tama and I weren't doing anything. We were just talking. I don't know why that would make you upset." Nala sat up and looked at the lion, her eyes red from the tears that fell off her face.

This time it was the lioness that talked. "What makes you think I would believe you? Why _should_ I believe you?" questioned Nala, anger and venom slowly creeping into her voice.

Simba looked at her, shocked by the response. "Because I'm your mate, Nala. And, more importantly, I'm your friend."

The queen stopped crying and narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, well so is Tama. She's my friend and your friend, too. So that makes it ok to mate with her?"

Simba was horrified by the accusation Nala inflicted upon him. "What? Why do you think I would do that?"

"Because I saw you with her!" Nala snapped at him. "I saw what you two were doing and, to be honest with you, I am horrified by what you've done!"

"We weren't doing anything like that. I was just-"

"Just what, Simba? Kissing up to her? You think I'm not good enough for you, is that it?"

"You are good enough for me. Meeting you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me." Nala looked away, replacing her upset with slowly growing anger.

Simba sat there, irritated by Nala's attitude. There had only been one other time in which she had been this mad at him. But this time it wasn't his fault. _She's so stubborn. Why can't she see what I'm trying to say?_

The lion tried to get her attention again. "Please, listen to me. Tama and I were just having a talk."

Nala pouted. "That's what you would say, trying to salvage your most useful lioness from the flames of betrayal."

Simba snapped at the comment. "MOST USEFUL LIONESS!? Nala, if anything, you are more, so much more than a useful lioness!"

The queen looked glared at her husband. "Yeah, I'm more than that. I'm your play toy as well. You know, it's not every day I find myself wondering 'Would it have been better to not even come and find you? To have died here instead of leave?' Well, today seems like one of those days."

"Well, maybe you should just leave then if that's the case. You think you aren't good enough for me? Fine! Then leave! Go find someone else who can treat you better than I can!"

"Fine, then! I will! And don't expect me to come back!"

And with that, almost like their argument in the jungle, Nala turned and started walking away furiously. She took two steps, stomping her paws against the ground, apparently taking his word seriously.

"And do you want to know what Tama told me?" Simba asked from behind her as she started walking away, his voice now calmer and less despaired. Nala stopped to hear what he had to say.

The lion turned his head toward her and continued, "She told me that if I really loved you I should let you go. And, well, I think I'm just about ready to do that now." Nala turned around and started walking again, this time much more slowly. Simba faced toward the water's edge, lowered his head, and closed his eyes.

The lioness took a few more steps, still unhappy from their argument. And that's when she heard it. At first it was only a sniffle but as she moved a little further away it soon turned from a small sniffle and grew into full-on sobbing, making the sounds a person would made it he had lost everything in the whole world.

Nala turned around and saw, with great sadness, Simba crying with tears of grief and loss. His tears fell from his face with a rapid _drip-drip-drip_ like water from a raincloud. The lioness's heart sank as she realized it, why he had been crying.

_He really is telling the truth_, she thought to herself, wishing she could just take everything that she said back. He really was just talking to Tama, not cheating on her, and now that she said what she said he thought she would leave him forever, never to return. Nala really was everything to him and now that she was leaving he would lose it all once again.

Touched by his cries, the lioness turned around and walked back to her mate, a sad expression etched across her face. She reached Simba's side and, trying to get his attention, touched her nose to his face. He didn't react. Nala went up to him again, this time nuzzling him, brushing her cheek against his large red mane.

She purred comfortingly, trying to lighten his mood. Simba looked up at her, tears still streaming from his eyes, but obviously aware of what was happening. Nala had come back.

"Nala?" he asked, trying to hold back his sniffles.

"Shhh," whispered Nala. "It's alright, honey. I'm not going anywhere." The lioness hugged him with one paw, holding Simba against her side.

After a while, they pulled away just enough to be able to look in each other's eyes. "I thought you'd have left me," said Simba. "Aren't you mad at me?"

The queen took in a deep breath before responding. "No, Simba. I'm not mad at you and I never will be. I'll never leave you, not even if the world sets us apart."

They stared into their mate's eyes, their love growing stronger than ever before. "I'm sorry, Nala. I should have known better than to do what I did this morning."

Nala took this in before responding, "No, Simba, I'm sorry. I should have known better than to think you were cheating on me. I should have known that you were only thanking Tama. I'm so sorry for everything that I just said to you. Will you forgive me?"

Simba was surprised by the apology, but decided to let it be. "Of course I forgive you. I will always forgive you, no matter what." He stopped before continuing. "I love you so much, Nala."

The lioness smiled. "Well, guess what? I love you more, Simba."

The king laughed. "Oh yeah? Then prove it." But before he could do anything else he heard a high-pitched cry. Simba backed away from Nala and turned his attention toward the source of the noise.

"Sire! Sire, where are you? Madam, are you here?" Up above, the majordomo, Zazu, glided overhead, scanning the savannah for any sign of the royal couple. Apparently he hadn't seen them.

"Zazu! We're down here!" yelled the king from far below. The bird turned his head and saw, to his relief, Simba and Nala by the waterhole. Slowly, like a leaf in the wind, the hornbill descended, eventually landing on a low-hanging branch.

"Are you alright, sire? I couldn't find you, either of you, the whole afternoon." He seemed uneasy, frightened by the recent disappearance of the king and queen.

"Whoa, whoa," said Nala, trying to get him to relax. "It's alright, Zazu. We're fine."

"Are you sure you're both alright? I was worried."

"Yes, we're sure Zazu," said Simba. "We were just…" he stopped for a second, considering what to say next, before continuing, "…having a private moment together."

Suddenly a smile crossed his lips. He had thought of something marvelous to do for the night. He looked at the bird straight in the eye. "You know what, Zazu? I think Nala and I would like spend some time alone tonight. Tell the rest of the pride we'll be home tomorrow morning."

The majordomo raised his eyebrow at the statement and smiled. "Yes, sire. I will do as you ask." Zazu bowed before turning, preparing to leave.

Another thought crossed the lion's mind and he called out to the bird again. "Oh, and Zazu?"

The hornbill turned his head to face Simba again. "Yes, sire?" he asked.

"Please don't tell them where we are. Nala and I would prefer to not be interrupted, ok?"

Zazu nodded his head, ready to fulfill his promise. "Of course, sire. Anything for the both of you." He stopped one more time. "Good night, sire."

"Good night, Zazu. See you tomorrow." And with that the blue bird flew off, moving back to Pride Rock gracefully. Simba turned back to his mate with a smile on his face.

"Now then," said Nala, a gleeful mood etched across her face as well, "where were we?"

The lions went back to each other, hugging, cuddling, kissing, and making love like never before. Tonight would truly be their night, a night of forgiveness and harmony, a night where all the worries and despair in the world faded away into distant memory, a night where the only thing that mattered to them was each other. Tonight was their night of love, true love.

* * *

**Due to content rating I will not go further in detail to the following events. Hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter as much as I enjoyed making it. If my stories get enough reviews, I might make an exclusive content section of my stories, most like being rated M. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Not Gone

**I'm back. It's been way to long since I've touched on this story again. Sorry I've been gone for such a long time, but the last several weeks have been consumed by schoolwork, very busy school work.**

**Here's the next chapter for those of you that are still here. Please enjoy and leave a comment. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Not Gone**

"Zazu has just reported back. Nala has not abandoned the Pridelands. She's with Simba right now."

"Damn it! I thought for sure she'd leave. Why hasn't she left?"

"I don't know. Maybe Simba got to her in the nick of time."

"…"

"Does that mean we forget the plan?"

"No. We stick with the plan. You forget, although this looks bad, the plant is still in her. We just need to wait a little longer for the full effect."

* * *

Nala opened her eyes with a start. She didn't know why but they hurt like hell and have been hurting like hell for the last several minutes. Why on earth they were was a mystery to her. She didn't feel any bits of dust or loose hairs behind her eyelids, but they felt irritated nonetheless.

The lioness blinked a few times before scanning the land around her. She was still near the waterhole, at the private spot where Simba went out on his first date with her to be exact, and the land was dark, the usual sapphire sky replaced by a dark, shimmering sky that was absolutely filled with stars.

She continued to look at the scenery around her. The area Simba had chosen had a sense of marvel in it, with a shimmering waterfront that had a beautiful savannah backdrop to it. Looking across the waterhole and slightly to the right, Nala could see the large, grey outline that was Pride Rock, her home.

The young queen felt a warm mass at her side and smiled. It was her king, Simba, sleeping soundly against his mate.

She turned her head and stared down at him with dreamy, happy eyes. He looked so peaceful, so tender, so strong, so calm. Nala could remember the first time she saw him like that, though it had been such a long time ago. He was such a small cub back then, just like her. A small, innocent, harmless cub that wouldn't kill anyone or anything even if he wanted to.

Nala turned her head back towards the water's edge and stood up slowly, carefully trying to not disturb the young king. Unfortunately that was a bit difficult, especially considering the fact that Simba still had his forearm around her. She really loved it when he did that.

The young lioness slipped out of her mate's hold and slowly walked to the water's edge. She stared at the night sky in calm. Nala had heard of the stories of the Great Kings, that their spirits were still up in the night sky, watching over all of them. She wanted to believe it and knew that the stories were true, for how else could their ancestors guide them through all the harsh things the world threw at them?

When the lioness reached the bank she sat down and lowered her head to the surface of the gleaming water. Maybe a drink would help her forget the events of the past and bring her at least a little bit of solace before she came back to the reality that she had come to know.

Nala began to drink, feeling the cool water slither down her throat smoothly and warmly. It was always good to feel that sensation, always good to feel the calm, wet liquid whenever she could. She could barely remember when water felt as good as it did now, after the long walk through the dry, arid desert that bordered a small section of their land, out to the very southeast. That was the time, the very first time, she had left her home and tried to find help for her family.

Without the need for help, the motivation to go find it, she would never have found the one person that had mattered the most to her, the one she needed most. Simba. Her best friend, her king, and, most importantly, her mate.

A deep rumble shook the water and Nala sat up. She looked around her, trying to find the source of the disturbance. It was strange feeling that sort of disturbance. Only a stampeding herd, the movement of elephants, or an approaching storm could make the earth move as much as she did.

She found nothing. No elephants, no herds, and no rainclouds were to be seen. Nala shrugged and went back to drinking, thinking to herself at the same time.

How strange it was, that fate had led her to this exact moment, this moment with Simba, with Scar's death, and the recurrence of the home which she had come to know. It was a curious thing, the way fate worked to bring her to this very moment. Perhaps there really was something, or someone, who had a plan for all of them.

Unexpectedly, another rumble sounded from the earth. This time she bolted her head up, trying to find where the source of the disturbance was coming from. There was definitely something going on around here and she needed to find out what.

Nala turned to her left and started walking into the nearby foliage. If there really was something doing this maybe she could find it and stop it.

Pushing her thoughts to the side, the lioness slipped into the savannah grass. She walked onward towards where she thought the rumbling was coming from, straight ahead, her paws touching the ground without so much as a sound.

It had become natural to her, the silent approach. Not just the method of it or the appearance of it, but its physical appeal, the way it felt. With so much time spent in recent past trying to perfect the art of stealth, it had turned almost into a habit, a tendency.

And it wasn't her fault either. Because food had become scarcer in her journey to adolescence, she needed to grow up quickly, become the huntress that the rest of her pride sisters were. Besides, the lionesses needed the extra set of paws, with all the hyenas setting themselves about and consuming all they were brought. Scar didn't see the hyenas the way the rest of the pride did, as savage, untrustworthy, parasitic barbarians that had no sense of moral or appreciation.

She continued walking. And walking. And walking. Eventually she reached what appeared to be a hill with a small rocky outcrop and a lone Umbrella Thorn growing at the peak of the hill.

The rumbling changed as she got closer. No, it was not rumbling but a low growling noise. A very powerful rumbling noise, one that shook the whole ground beneath her feet. Nala questioned to herself what could make a rumbling so powerful. There was nothing on earth that could growl as powerfully as it did, at least, not that she knew of.

She approached the top ever so quietly. If something was making a growling as powerful as it did, she would need to be extra careful to not give it any reason to attack her.

She was only a few feet away from the rocks when the growling suddenly stopped. Nala began to panic. Why did the noise stop? Did she do something to make it stop? Did whatever was causing the noise stop because of her?

Nala wanted to back away from the hill, so far away, but found herself frozen. Why couldn't she move? What was happening? This had happened to her only once before, but that was in a dream, a dream that had happened inside her head.

The lioness looking down to the ground, trying to find what was making it so she couldn't move. Her feet looked normal. There was nothing clamping down on them or snagging against them. But she still couldn't move.

Nala heard movement coming from the rocks in front of her and she bolted her head up. From the other side of the rocks she could see movement, a dark figure stirring on the other side. Slowly it climbed its way onto the rocks and into the moonlight that was illuminating the hillside.

The shape was not a shape at all but a lion instead, an old, dark-manned lion with a thinner but strong body shape, its muscles pulled against his bone in a manner that made him look a slight bit frail. He had large, glowing green eyes and a jet black mane. His left eye had a lone scar on it. "Hello, Nala," he smiled menacingly.

Nala let out a gasp of terror as she realized who it was. "Scar," she said. "But how-? You're dead."

"_Supposed_ to be dead," he corrected, slinking himself off the top of the hill and moving effortlessly towards her. "But… things have happened in unexpected way before, my dear."

If Nala wasn't trying to get free before, she sure was now. The lioness pulled at her feet with all her strength, tugging as hard as she could, trying to be free, free enough to get away from this lion, this _monster_.

"And where," asked Scar, "do you think you are trying to go, Nala?" She looked back up to the tyrant fearfully, gazing into his glowing green eyes. What was he going to do to her? Why was this happening?

A thought came to her, seemingly out of nowhere. It wasn't much to use, but it was something. She had to use it, just to give herself a little more time. "You're the lion I saw that other day," she realized.

Scar paused. That wasn't the first thing he expected her to say, not at all. He expected her to ask questions, to find reasons in this unfolding madness. "Yes," he finally said, "I was. I knew you would have recognized me, among all other things."

"Why didn't you stay?" she asked, frightened still but slightly curious at the same time.

"Well… because of your friend, Simba. If he saw that I was there, then I surely would have been dead."

Nala thought she could feel a little bit of slack in her feet. Still keeping eye contact with the aged lion, she began shaking her feet, trying to release herself from the invisible shackles.

"But you haven't been here for the past several months. We were sure you were dead, murdered by your own hyenas."

"I, to a certain degree, was dead for all those past months."

The lioness narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean 'dead for those past months'?"

Scar paused again, trying to process the question. It seemed as if he had a bit of trouble himself trying to come up with an explanation.

Some time passed before the black-manned lion answered again. "There are some things in this world that can cause extraordinary miracles. And I'm not talking about magic or anything like that. That stuff is just a bunch of lies parents tell their children to keep them in line."

Finally, after some time, Nala felt that her feet were completely loose. Taking the opportunity like a starving animal took food, the young queen dashed away from the hill as quickly as she could. Her heart pounded as the events before her had unfolded.

She heard footfalls behind her and her heart beat faster in her chest. She quickly glanced around behind her back and saw, to her horror, that Scar was in pursuit of her.

She ran as fast as she could to the waterhole where Simba was sleeping. If she could get to him, maybe he could help her face the evil tyrant that was following her.

Nala got to the waterhole and ran to where she saw her mate last. She went around a small cluster of trees and found… no one.

She began to panic even more as she realized Scar was still following her. Before he could get around the tree cluster to her, she ran as fast as she could to Pride Rock.

"Nala," he said in a singsong voice, "you can't run from me forever. I want you."

The lioness continued to sprint anyways. Although she hadn't noticed it before, there were no animals around the area she was running. Not even the slightest antelope or rhino could be seen.

Thinking nothing of it, the queen moved on, trying to reach the base of her home. She got to the base and began hastily climbing. Nala was sure she would be caught so let out a cry. "Mom. Sarabi. Help!"

She reached the top in less than ten seconds, quite a bit less time from the usual time it took to climb the rocky slope. However, when she got to the top, there was no one there. Not a single lioness could be seen.

Nala's heart continued to pound at her as she saw Scar approaching from below her. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Where was everybody? How could this all be happening?

"Nala," he said. The lioness backed away from him slowly, towards the top of the promontory. But as she did, he got closer, ever so closer, to her, an evil grin etched across her face.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked quickly, quite afraid of the lion standing before her.

"What I should have done to you long ago," he stated bluntly, moving to within touching distance. Nala shrank down at the mighty and terrifying lion before her.

Feeling that she couldn't hold what remained of her calm anymore, the lioness screamed. Screamed like she had never screamed before.

The world around her suddenly went dark and she continued to scream in fear, fear that she would never get out of this horrifying nightmare.

A voice sounded off in the distance, a very faint, but recognizable voice, one that she knew all too well. One that could bring comfort to her if it was close enough.

But it was so faint, so far away, almost as if it were coming from the other side of the world, thousands upon thousands of miles away. She felt she could never reach it in her lifetime, no matter how hard she tried.

Unexpectedly, the voice got louder. Little by little it got louder, as if it were coming towards her. She wanted to go to it even more, to reach it.

The voice was now loud enough for her to be able to make out what it was trying to say. "Nala," it said and continued to repeat her name.

Now she really recognized the voice. It became so clear to her as if the one who spoke it was right in front of her.

"Nala," it said. "Nala, wake up."

Now she felt a bit of shaking, hard shaking, enough shaking to rock the world.

Nala opened her eyes to find the one face she recognized the most, her mate's own face.

"Simba," she gasped with relief and sat up. Simba back away from her as she did so, only just enough to give her some room.

"Nala," he asked, "are you okay? Is everything alright?"

She blinked as she realized that there was sunlight hitting her face. Sunlight. Now she really felt relieved. The lioness had been alone in the dark for who knows how long, a black and fathomless darkness that seemed impossible to escape.

Looking around a bit, the lioness could clearly make out her surroundings. They were sitting by the waterhole, where they were last night. Everything was still in place, all the grass, the trees, and even Pride Rock. The sun was just barely beginning to show itself again, giving off an orange-gold hue.

Turning back to her mate, Nala answered the question. "Yes," she replied, "I think I'm alright."

Simba wasn't amused by the answer. "Really? You didn't seem alright."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you were screaming again."

Nala didn't reply. She was too shocked from the events of last night, after she went to sleep. It was not, in the least bit, pleasant. As a matter of fact it was quite the opposite.

Gathering her thoughts, she asked, "What happened, exactly?"

"You were panicking," he said. "You seemed very afraid of what was happening in your head. I didn't know what to do so I tried to wake you up. Next thing I know, you start screaming."

The lioness cocked her head in thought. She screamed? Aloud? But it was only a dream. That shouldn't have been. But the dream felt so real, as if she had woken up into it.

Simba stared at her mate with a questioning look. Interrupting her thoughts, the young king said, "I think we should go see Rafiki, see what's causing you to act like this."

Nala looked into her partner's eyes. "Are you sure? I don't know if that is such a good idea."

His mate gave her the same look of concern the first time he woke her up. "I'm sure."

Nala wanted to argue, but knew it would do no good. There really was something going on with her and she had to find out what. "Okay."


End file.
